A Naota and Ninamori Story
by Naoki09
Summary: Something lurks in the sewers of Mabase... and Naota is caught in the middle of its destruction! Will he be able to avoid death and survive the rath of Ninamori? The first 4 chapters are not serious as I wasn't either with the beginning of it. They're dum
1. Chapter I

A Naota and Ninamori Story…

Story one of the six Story Naota series. 

This is my first story NOT in script format. Please review if you like it. If you don't like it please politely tell me what I could of done better on. Do not scream and bitch at me, cause` that goes no were. AKA NO FLAMES

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your looking into the sky again Naota…" 

Ninamori sat watching the young boy gaze into the clouds of puffy white mist. It had been a year since the woman he admitted love to had left him… Just left him like that. No thought to it.

"Naota? Naota!" 

"Oh sorry."

"Your going to have to just get over her. She left you. She was using you anyways. Why would you love someone who used you?"

"I…"

He didn't know what to say. He had loved her, but he was regretting it. She didn't even care for him… and yet he still let himself fall for her. She seduced him and used him. She didn't care about him, his life, or his feelings. What a jerk… 

"Come one we need to go home. It's getting la- Ow a mosquito!"

She slapped the insect on her neck and then grabbed his shoulder.

Nothing ever happens here now… Just that one October one year ago… The Medical Mechanica plant is closed and being taken down. My dad is still his old pervertish self. Gramps died of choking on a sunflower seed. Life sucks, the only of who has been paying attention to me is Ninamori. She talks to me, sits by me, and we even hang out together. 

"Do you want to come over to my house to study for that test?"

A year ago I wouldn't of said that because I hated school, her, and liked to be alone… She in a way changed me…

"Yah, why not. My dad has a dinner party tonight, I'll have to be the entertainment as usual if I'm there."

"Ow that sucks." 

After a short walk to there house she asked a question.

"Do you still love her?"

Naota stopped walking and looked at her. 

"I don't think so. No. Not any more."

"Good, she was using you, no point in liking someone like that… I won't ever use you."

Blushing, Naota looked at the ground.

"I Don't think you would."

Entering the house they noticed Kamon was sleeping, while snoring relatively loud on the couch. The TV was on, and Naota smelt a deep scent of sake. 

"What a mess."

"Yah, my dad is a bum. Don't let him see you or-"

Kamon woke up suddenly and noticed the two.

"ugh, what a hangover… Hey who's this?"

"You remember Ninamori right dad?"

Kamon scratched his head, and Naota laughed at how much he looked like a monkey.

"Nope. Well you go play, and no fooly coolying!"

Ninamori didn't know what in hell's name that meant, (Either do I) but she thought he was a nut job. 

"Come on, let's get out of here before this turns into a manga scene."

Up in Naota's room, Ninamori sat at his desk looking at some math papers.

"If Susie gave 10 lolley-pops to her friends in exchange for a Poke'mon card what would she be?" 

Ninamori read the question out loud so Naota could here it. 

"A retard?" 

Laughing she looked up at Naota who was laying on his bed. 

"Probably." 

She put on her glasses and walked over to Naota. Looking at her watch she yawned.

"I should leave now."

"Your welcome to spend the night, top bunk is open now."

"Maybe I should, Yea I'm gunna'."

After talking a while on there bunks they finally fell asleep, not knowing what a night it was going to be…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crobdan: Wow, boring… Except for the end, they were gunna do it right?

Mitch: Hey I'll write more chappies. Anyways, all good stories have to start boring.

Chris: Mine doesn't. 

Mitch: Shut up. 


	2. Chapter II

****

Chapter 2

A monster awakes… 

I LOVE FLCL!! WARNING: I am going to kill of some minor characters, Do not think I hate FLCL. Please don't flame me about it either. I just need some victims for the evil monster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thump. Thump. Thump… The sound echoed through the sewers of Mabase. A guard by the name of **Sheb **walked is route through town that evening. (I warned you not to flame, this is what will happen to future flamers…) It was 11:00 o'clock at night, and he was exhausted. Sheb decided to take on last stroll around the neighbor hood. During his walk he heard a slight crunching noise. Like when you chew on something hard. 

"Whose there?" 

He looked around for the source of the noise. Looking towards the street he saw a sewer hatch billowing steam out of the crevices around it. Suddenly a hideous moan let loose from the depths below. Being the dumb fuck (sorry but I hate Sheb.) he was, he decided to investigate. A smart, no, a regularly intelligent, no even a below intelligent person would run away. But not Sheb. 

"Gee, I wonder what is in that sewer hatch that smells like decomposing bodies, and is letting of a horrible scream."

As he approached the sewer hatch, the smell worsened. Being an idiot he bent down and opened the hatch and stuck his head down inside.

"Hellooooooo?… Can anyone here me?… Wow th-"

He was cut short as a tentical came hurtling upwards latching on to his neck

"Help!!!!"

He could barley speak, the thing tightened it's grip. With one swift movement it cracked his neck, then pulled the corpse into the depths of Mabase sewers were it would feast…

Across the street were Sheb had met his fate was Sheikguni Bakery. (Don't sew me if that is spelt wrong) 

Naota opened his eyes. Write next to him was---------A pillow. (Ha ha Crobdan made ya get excited.) Looking upwards towards the top bunk he heard Ninamori Eri breathing lightly. 

"Ninamori?"

"Huh? Oh Naota, why'd yah wake me?"

Looking around suspiciously he replied. 

"I heard a scream. It sounded like someone was in trouble."

Not knowing the danger of the situation she was intrigued to explore more. 

"Ok, lets go check it out."

Hopping out of bed Naota blushed and covered his eyes with his hand. She was only wearing a bra and underwear. She didn't seem to care and quickly put some jeans and her USSR shirt on. (I love that shirt. USSR? Who would wear that on there shirt? In an Anime I mean.) Naota slept in his clothes so he just sat up and hopped out of bed. He had a T-shirt and shorts on. Grabbing there weapons they headed out towards the street. Naota had his duel Uzi's. (They're not Uzi's but I'll call them that.) Ninamori had Mitch's (From Furi Kuri United.) Beretta. They weren't loaded with pellets. Outside they noticed a pool of blood on the ground next to a sewer drainage. 

"Oh my god, Naota is that… Blood?"

"I think so…" 

Sickened by the sight they headed towards the beach. At the beach they would be able to enter the sewers and find whatever was in there. 

"Do you think there is one in there, Naota?"

"Maybe… I don't know."

On the beach they found another grizzly scene. This one struck home, Masashi lay on the ground, well the upper-half of his body did. The other half was no were in sight. Next to the body was a playboy magazine. The blood trailed to a sewer drainage pipe. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe Masashi is dead…"

She began to burst into tears. 

"Ninamori, get a hold on yourself."

This was not good, someone was out there in the sewer. He was stalking the citizens of Mabase.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Outskirts Of Mabase 

Amarao had been promoted to commander of the CIA. (I don't know what they have in Japan.) He had chosen Kitsurubami to be his Lieutenant again. 

"We have a report Commander Amarao. It's about the Sewer killer."

"The Sewage Killer?"

"Yes, well that is his deserved nickname. He killed a man named Tiakall Whora. (I made the last name up.) His corpse was found floating by the stream."

"Cause of death?"

"You look for yourself." 

She pulled the sheet of a body in the autopsy room. 

"OH GOD! OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!!!!!" 

He almost threw up at the sight. The corpse of the man was a bloody mess. The body was flat, and a report he read said that "Cause of death: Removal of all internal organs."

"Send a Swat team Kitsy."

"Don't call me that."   


She then said quietly "Eyebrows."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iloveraharu: So gang how'd ya like it?

Crobdan: Gory! My style.

Chris: Good, but you sound like Freddy from Scooby Doo. 

Mitch: You gave my Beretta away!


	3. Chapter III

****

Episode 3: The Resistance.

Disclaimer:

I Don't own FLCL (Duh it's a Fan fic.) 

Nor do I own: Crobdan, Kohora, Nan Shortall, or Hamtaro. Hamtaro lovers don't read this chapter for gods sake. Flamers will die literally in this story.

Hey everybody, As you can tell this is a horror fic. The first FLCL horror fic. (Emmy award music starts and Mitch {Iloveraharu} is handed a trophy.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12:00 AM

Dripping water echoed through the damp and foul smelling sewers. 

"Naota, I'm scared."

Ninamori looked frightened. She clung to him like a bat on a wall.

"Ninamori… We'll be fine, Were just trying to find the exit."

They walked for a few meters down the pipes then Ninamori stopped. 

"Trying?"

"Er…"

"Naota were lost?!!?! Oh no! Oh god no. Help someone help!"

She started to scream loudly.

"Quiet what if the-"

Suddenly to there horror, a new voice added to the group.

"WHO'S THERE?! FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

They quickly did as they were ordered. Looking up at there captors they realized they weren't murderers. He also recognized three of them. The first was Kohora, an old friend of his who helped save his life. (Furi Kuri United) The second was someone he didn't want to see, and it was worse then Haruko. Crobdan. Ah shit him! Yep him. (Siblings) the final one was Mayumi. (Siblings) God Naota felt bad for Crobdan.

"WHAT THE HELL! IS MITCH DRUNK!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cut-To-Studio

Mitch glanced at his monitor. 

"Ah shit, now the characters think I'm drunk… I only had like five bottles of-."

THUD.

His head hit his desk from a hangover. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yah the author has a sense of humor you know?"

Crobdan made the remark as he looked upwards.

"Can you shut-up! The things gunna find us if you don't"

They all glanced at Nan who no one had heard of.

"You guys are creeping me out"

No response.

"Fine I-"

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naota sat panting as hard as he could.

"We got took of the air because we talk so damn fast. Were talking to damn fast. Isn't this supposed to be a Romance-Horror? You know with me and Ninamori?"

Mayumi blinked for a sec and asked slyly,

"So you like her?"

"NO!"

Crobdan broke into talk and started laughing at Naota.

Kohora looked at Naota and asked,

  
"Make sure to use condoms."

"SHUT-UP!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitsurubami stood over the newest victim.

"Well commander I sent the swat team after the killer."

Amarao glanced at her and returned his gaze to a dark window.

"And what did they find?"

"You tell me sir."

Pulling the sheet off a body, he was forced to close his eyes once again. Under the sheet was a twisted and mutilated body without a head. 

"I am not up to this job."

If you looked closer you would see a S.W.A.T Badge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you guys have delt with this thing before?"

Naota asked.

"No we have fought it before but never beaten it."

Crobdan replied.

"That's why we need to blow it's head off."

They once again looked at Nan.

"What?"

Naota sighed and - 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hamtaro land.

Bijou: (French girl hamster) Oh Hamtaro! I need to tell you something!

Hamtaro: (Cute boy hamster) What is it Bijou?

Bijou: I… I love you!

(Sappy romance music)

Hamtaro: WHAT!? AW SICK EWWWWWWW!!

Bijou:?

Hamtaro: What are you? A whore?! Jesus! This is a kids show! We can't have sex on TV!

Bijou: I Just said I love you. No sex. AH! CUT!!!!

Camera Ham: What now? 

Bijou: Can we get a break in our dressing room?

Hamtaro: Yah we-

  
SPLAT!!!! Hamtaro suddenly was smashed into a puddle of crimson. 

Bijou: What the hell is that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naota you sat on a rat!"

"Did I really? AW SICK!"

Thump. Thump.

Crobdan looked up from his playboy magazine.

"It's coming!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok this chapter sucked I know, so don't complain. It's two in the morning and I stayed up late to write for… you… (Snore)

Next time,

Episode 4: Wow it's ugly. 


	4. Chapter IV

EPISODE 4: Aw shit!

****

HEY EVRYONE! Reviews I have so far:

Kite Kiro

Thanks for telling me my story was getting better.

****

Crobdan 

Crobdan, you're my favorite author cause your so nice. There is no doubt about it you have the funniest FLCL fic. 

****

Girl With The Hat

At first I thought you were an evil heartless whore. But your not. You merely hate Poke'mon. I do to.

****

Fanjimmy

Thanx, I'm glad you like the gore. There will be a lot in chapters 4 and 5.

****

Moonside Mango

You were just telling me **POLITLEY** that my story sucked. And it does. So you are not a flamer. If anyone hates me **POLITLEY** tell me. Flaming is useless. If you still want to die, e-mail me. Hell, If it got me in a fiction I wouldn't mind dieing a heroic death. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naota: Aw s***! 

Ninamori: Um, can someone tell me WHAT THE h*** is that?"

They all looked at Ninamori, who never swears.

The thing moved out of the dark revealing its hideous body. The body of the monster was covered in a layer of slime. It had four tentacles on its arms and had yellow eyes.

Those eyes… They reminded Naota of her… -

Nan: H***, stop staring and shoot!

Firing shells from her Winchester. Getting the cue Crobdan raised his Colt 45 and unloaded a hole clip. Naota fired his UZIs at the thing, noting he never needs to reload them, he fired like a madman. The bullets all grazed the flesh, 

Crobdan: Umm, this is bad

Mayumi: Then put down your play boy magazines and help!

Crobdan: Do I have to? 

Mayumi: I have all that anyways! Come on whatever happened to us? 

Crobdan: He came. (Points at Chris (Siblings writer) who suddenly appears.)

Chris: What?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a tunnel down, Kitsurubami, followed by agents Baxter and Moonside Mango, walked down the halls. 

Kits: (Kisturbami) Ok, now we need to kill the thing.

Baxter: Duh.

Mango: Can I give your plan some constructive critisism? 

Kits: No. 

ROAR!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


So it's a short chapter. So its still a chappie. 


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter 5: OMFGROFLPINEAPPLE!111! I updated!**

**A/N I wont say I was busy, I just plane forgot about this. Maybe someone will care that I update, hell 30 some reviews for a little fic I messed around with was pretty good. I am taking a more serious move on this and may make it my second priority writing.**

"DIEEEE!" Naota screamed, making sure to accentuate his "eeee" The little 9mm Uzi rounds fell to the floor in a heap as the constant clatter continued. As suddenly has he unloaded it stopped. 

"I'm out!"

"Due I always have to do this?" Crobdan threw down his playboys, (Naota noticed the "Bondage Weekly", but never dared comment.)

Out of sudden no wear, he pulled a big ass bass guitar shaped like an axe.

"CROBDAN SMASH!"

The tentacle monster was split in two from the giant axe, and Crobdan didn't mind the guts splattered over his face.

Ninamori was a little disappointed due to the fact that she was interrupted with her "erotic thoughts" of the monster, but realized that she was gunna get out of this alive with Naota, and her thoughts dissipated. The ooze dripped off the ceiling, and frankly, every were else. Naota sighed and lay backing the muck. "It feels like a water bed."

Nan walked over and slammed him in the stomach with here good old Winchester.  
"BLA!" Naota felt if he was gunna throw up.

"What the hell!" Ninamori ran over and weakly kicked her in the shin.

She glared at her, and Ninamori, fearing a smack, retreated back.

"Get out of the muck. It's still alive."

Just as she said that, a terrible rumble shook the sewers.

Crobdan sighed. "Well I sure saw this coming"

The greenish good started to jiggle, (imagine a Jell-O monster) and suddenly sucked together with Naota attached. In the center, its mass concentrated, and 6 new tentacles exploded from its side.

Everyone stood awestruck, and said exactly at the same time, "Son of a Bitch!"

The behemoth bellowed a gigantic roar and thrust its tentacles at Ninamori. (Lucky her : ))

"ACK! NAOTA HELP!"

Naota was in now position to help, he was deep inside the monsters belly.

The only one with a gun was Nan, but she didn't fire.

"Shoot it!" Crobdan yelled at her, but to no prevail.

"If I shoot it, the shot will hit her."

The tentacles grabbed her legs and tried to crack them in half.

"AGGGH!" She screamed, deeply in pain.

At the last moment before they would of come right off…

"PULL!"

The tunnels pressure increased by about 5 and a blinding light covered the algae coated damp walls. An explosion rang through everyone's ears and the monster roared in pain.

As it tumbled over, Kitsurubami was revealed behind it, grinning, while holding the Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher. Moonside Mango was behind, shoving another rocket in the exhaust vent. The monster dropped Ninamori in a heap, the unconscious Naota stayed inside. As the blob monster turned around (Don't ask how a blob moves)

It roared again and whipped its tentacles at the new threat. On slashed into a wall, tearing down the concrete, but one smacked straight into Baxter. He didn't have time to scream, his face was completely removed from his body. Kitsurubami screamed as she watched her comrade's entrails fall from his vertically sliced stomach. His eyeballs and been slit in two, and she swore she could be a brain surgeon after this "detailed autopsy." Brain matter and other unidentifiable liquid oozed out from his half of a head.

Moonside Mango had been knocked to the sewage smothered concrete and dropped the rocket round. Her teeth bled and she swore she broke her nose.

Kitsurubami fared better, and was in condition to pull her M-4 of her back and fire potshots at the looming thing. Nan fired a few controlled bursts at its back, Crobdan took the axe and swung away its back. The slashes and birdshot didn't seem to hurt it. It was bigger and stronger then before. Kitsurubami ducked as another tentacle slashed at her and began to think up a clever plan…

"RUN!" She took of down the opposite direction.

"You jackass!" Mango yelled, still lying in the garbage. The monster ignored Mango and ran… blobbed after her. Kitsurubami ran like hell, not daring to look behind her. Her clothes were soaked and she literally smelt like shit. She took note on how slow she was moving and resolved it by throwing of her coat. A head was a latter out of this hell.

"I shall return!" (would the Japanese like using that line?) She hollered and clambered swiftly up the rusted metal latter. 'Almost there…'

She reached the top not a moment to soon, she shoved off the grate just as the monster blobbed into a wall and reached its appendages up after her. As she crawled out, one tentacle rapped around her ankle and yanked her back downward. She held onto the anything she could, and in the middle of an asphalt street that wasn't much.

"Nooo! I can't die!" Blobbers apparently thought she could and pulled her. One should never underestimate the strength of puny humans when they are desperate. Her free leg kicked hard into the slimy appendage, causing it to let go. As she got back up, she fished for a fragmentation grenade on her belt.

"Suck it bitch!" She yanked the pin and chucked it back down the hole. The pineapple wacked it right on the monsters vision sensor. (Eye)

"ROARRRR!"

She ran and smiled as it was answered by an explosion.

Knowing it was either in retreat or dead, she fell to the asphalt exhausted. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and she reached for her radio.

"… We need some back up…"

"Air traffic control, please repeat transmission for JL (Japan Airlines) 455"

She groaned and adjusted the knobs for there own frequency.

"Need backup…"

"Say again?"

She sighed and had just enough energy to activate the emergency locater on her wrist.

"Agent 12 what is your status?"

Kitsurubami stared upward at the dark cloudy sky. A splash of water hit her between the eyes. Then another drop. Soon rain softly fell from the heavens, and soaked her even more. She took it as a blessing as it helped rid the smell. She was to tired to answer the radio, or even move for that matter.

'I'll be back…' she thought as her mind drifted of into the realm of sleep.

"AGENT 12!"

Crobdan heard the explosion along with everyone else. Ninamori lay on the concrete weeping and Nan reloaded 3 more shells into her 12 gauge.

"Yo shouldn't we help the little guy?" Crobdan asked looking at everyone.

"That's up to you." Nan said emotionlessly as she cocked her gun.

"But I have a better idea."

Mayumi, who had remained silent the whole time, finally spoke up.

"So what's your great idea?"

"A great idea would be to save Naota AND destroy the monster. We can only do one."

Ninamori felt her heart shatter as Nan walked over to the dropped rocket launcher and Mango.

"What's your name?"

Mango looked up, blood running from her nose and mouth.

"I can't tell you my real name."

Nan grinned. "You're an agent?"

Mango sighed and rolled over onto her back. "I guess it doesn't matter if you know. Moonside Mango is my code name. That's what you can know."

"Well agents shouldn't be this deep in shit." Nan laughed looking down at her current posistion.

She held out a hand to the struggling woman.

"Now get the hell up and help us blow the shit out of this fucker."

In about ten minutes everyone but Ninamori was situated. She sat on the damp pavement still crying.

Mayumi walked over to her.

"Hey, at least we'll probably get his body back, I'll let you toy around with that!"

Ninamori almost got up and killed her. She was to cool to do that.

"Why do you need to kill him!" She screamed a little loud for there taste.

"Because we can't get him out of it." Nan replied holding her gun. Crobdan looked down and grabbed Naota's dropped Uzi's.

"Why does he buy these cheap shit guns?"

"Cause he has no taste" Nan replied looking at him.

Ninamori was sick of waiting around for them to help, and it was no obvious they wouldn't. "Well fuck you guys! I cannot sit here while Naota is in trouble! And you guys don't care one way or another about his life!"

"Every moment we delay, it kills more! We have to stop it now!" Nan argued back, agitated.

Ninamori didn't want to fight and just took of down the sewer along the path Blobbers took.

"Stupid Girl."

Well this story is active as long as I get one reviewer who wants it to be. I will reply to all reviews too.


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: Sorry for forgetting again. I got a PSP recently and was busy trying to get the Ultimate Showdown onto it. Damn thing is so confusing. Anyhow, I've gotten quite a bit of reviews for Chapter Five so I will keep going. I please ask you to take the time and write a signed review if you have an account, so I can get back to you and review your works. I'm just a nice guy aren't I? I've gotten requests for this to be M rated but I want it teen. Why? Because someone let Jaws be rated PG.

(Note: Written whilst listening to Lemon Demon and some Ace Combat OST. Crazy!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running. Ninamori ran like that was the only possibility for her. In a sense it was, and the thought of Naota possibly being alive motivated her beyond description. (I just don't want to describe it) The sewer wasn't really a sewer, but more of a water drainage pipe. Running water at ankle depth ruined her once nice school shoes, and more water spilled out of the entrance pipes on the wall, onto her. Her sweatshirt was now soaked and clung tightly to her body. Her skirt was no different, but it was ripped which allowed her to run at a fast pace through the tunnels. The water on her face mixed with salty tears cause by fear and anxiety.

_Was he still alive? Did it matter? Yes it does. No it doesn't. You'll get yourself killed. So it's worth it. No it's not, two deaths don't equal a life saved. At least I'll have tried!_

"Naota!" She yelled to no one in particular, as she continued down the sloping grade. What was beyond the ending? More so, how the hell did the thing fit down this tunnel? Ninamori was already ducking to avoid hitting her head on the small mining lights. The lights were dull and didn't help much with light.

_Maybe I should turn back… my feet are cold… I'm soaking… No… He's dead, I can tell. I should go help the others… But what if… _

No longer to hold in the majority of her tears, she exploded. (Lol. Not literally)

"Naota…" She whispered. Her foot caught a divot in the pipe shaped floor, and was thrown forward into the liquid.

SPLASH!  
She lay there for a good two minutes, just crying. The only person who she had ever cared for… was just snatched away. By a god damn tentacle monster. She was on her stomach, facing down hill, the water running over her like a rug. She pitied herself right now. She hated herself. She had given up. That wasn't something she would let herself do.

_Get up… get fighting. He isn't dead. You know he wouldn't let himself die. Naota can't die. Naota is strong._

The thought of him possibly not being dead was enough for her to continue. She lifted herself off the ground and steadied herself in the mini stream of a pipe. She felt drunk… although she had never touched alcohol; she assumed this was what it was like. She never noticed the three-inch gash in her arm, which oozed thick crimson. Run! She ran as fast as she could, body as one. Each pace she took was a good 5 feet. Keep going! When will this damned tunnel end? She questioned this but was now more dedicated then ever to reach it. It was more then a goal… it was now a quest. She ran and ran and ran, until the tunnel ended. She barley had enough time to stop as she skidded across the floor, tumbling like a ball. She ended upright on her behind, dazed and confused.

_The tunnel ended. No T intersection… were did it go?_ She had run a good mile down the damn tunnel for no reason? Maybe her conscious was right… She fell backwards in exhaustion. Staring at the roof, she sees the hole in the concrete with greenish slime dripping down. It was up there. It had to be! Getting up again, she pulled herself up, her fingers ripped against the jagged rock, which was slippery as all hell.

"Damn it…" She muttered, while not getting a good grip. She needed a ladder or something. Seeing a small stone set in side, she reached her foot over to it, to lift herself up. Straining her hand, she ripped it open.

"GAA!" She was a good 10 feet up the hole now, and if she let go, she would fall back down and break her legs as she hit the jagged sides of the hole. What to do…? Her skin was impaled on the rock; the concrete nudged her bone painfully. She was currently hanging by her skin. Literally.

"Fuckkkkk" Ninamori slurred, tears pouring out of her dirtied face.

"I told you to not go." That voice could only be Nan's. Why was she here?

She climbed up easily behind her, and pushed her hanging feet up, lifting her into the air. She landed with a thud on the slimy but otherwise dry floor. Why was it slimy?

"My hand… it hurts." Ninamori moaned, her left hand was coated with blood.

"Well you being an idiot, almost got yourself killed. A ripped hand is nothing compared to death by Blobbers.

"When the hell did its name get to be Blobbers?"

"When I said so."

"… That's a dumb name- OW!"

She fell to the ground writhing in pain (As Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne, Heh sorry) Nan had ripped the hanging chunk of flesh right off. The blood continued to gush, but now quicker. Nan was still standing above her.

"You may want to look at what you're lying in."

Ninamori did, and nearly threw up. The slime she felt was… something. Something living. (Think Aliens)

"Shit!" She forgot about her bloody hand and jumped onto her feet in horror. The ground pulsed softly beneath them. A steady thump… thump… thump… echoed through this new monstrous living cavern.

"What the heck is this?"

Nan kicked the ground.

"I'm not sure. I just know that it isn't natural.

Nan gripped her gun tightly. Even she wasn't comfortable here.

The air was warm and musky… not friendly. There was a disgusting odor lingering the in air. This was the perfect spot for a random monster to live. Almost to perfect, It felt like a movie set.

A sudden movement to their rear caused the duet to swiftly turn around. Nothing. Nan raised her SMG in preparation for what she knew was ahead. The monster was here, and it was going to kill them. At least it thought it was.

Wow that was some good writing eh? Well at least I'm not all Emo like most of the fag authors here. They say "Wow my story sucked! Oh well, R&R Plz!" Why do they diss themselves. I'm proud of my work, and if you hate it, you're a homosexual. :P


End file.
